


just sweep me off my feet

by OverTheMoonShine



Series: sensory prompts [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Super power AU, inspired by umbrella academy, just little teen boys being cute, others are briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: “You know, when we get to design our costumes, and we're super heroes and all that, you should just choose to go shirtless."or: It's never a good idea to scare someone with questionable control over their very, very terrifying powers.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Series: sensory prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	just sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: purple tentacles latching onto naked red bruised skin

“This wasn’t what I meant when I said, ‘I’ll show you yours if you’ll show me mine’ -” Minhyuk grouses, as he picks himself off the ground. He winces, as another puff of pain blossoms in his chest, and dusts off the front of his shirt, all dirty and gross with mud from where he’d been slammed almost face-down onto the lawn just a few moments before. That had been a terrifying few moments, he was sure he was about to be a goner - or at the very least, waking up to many broken bones and a very angry Headmaster telling him that he's being thrown out of the Academy. Nope, he's fully intact, if not a little worse for wear, so that's all good by his very low standards. “Wait, is that how that saying goes?”

Finally slimy appendage free (his uniform is torn in all the places where the tentacles had exploded out of his skin - because that's apparently what Wonho just did, he has a giant-ass octopus monster hiding under his skin, that seemingly gets triggered out of him like how the Hulk tears himself out of Bruce Banner), Wonho scurries over, with an aura of worry so strong it hits Minhyuk harder than the blow Wonho with his strange powers had accidentally dealt him a few moments before. “I’m so sorry. Are you alright?”

“You look like you’ve just seen someone died,” Minhyuk quips in response, and Wonho's frown only deepens as if personally challenging the Mariana Trench. He pauses, then lets out a disappointed sigh. “You know, even Kihyun would have laughed at that one. It was such a great joke.”

Wonho pales and lowers his voice to almost a whisper, “They’re all… gone, now right?”

In a typical situation (i.e. when he wants to scare Jooheon, who’s such a scaredy cat despite his killer knife-throwing skills, what a shame honestly), Minhyuk would have opened his eyes wide and answered, all breathy and trance-like,  _ No, there’s one right behind you right now _ , but he looks down at his wrist, specifically at the bracelet of dark blues and purples that have blossomed thanks to Wonho’s accidental attack. The bruises are perfect circles, dark against his skin.

“Yup, they’re all gone,” is what Minhyuk answers instead, cheerily giving Wonho a thumbs up. He even tries a chuckle in an attempt at humour, but all it does is trigger a coughing fit, short bursts of pain going off like fireworks in his chest. The human body, after all, is not built to come away unscathed from being dropped at a height of over 5 meters, after you scare your team-mate (who already has a questionable amount of control over his weird monster tentacle powers) by telling him that you’ve conjured up an army of ghosts to surround him just for fun. 

Wonho hovers around him like a bumblebee trying to figure out how best to land on a flower, hands all frantic and fluttering, “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine,” Minhyuk brushes him off, and tries to recall how terrifying Wonho had been just moments ago when he had him dangling from his ankle, high in the sky. Instead, here’s a worried marshmallow that seems to have taken human form. Hauling Wonho down along with him so they’re both sitting cross-legged on the muddy lawn of their sprawling home, Minhyuk pulls out a heavy flask, and offers it to Wonho. “Here have a drink. Maybe that would calm you down.”

Predictably, Wonho’s eyes widen, and he hisses, almost accusatory (holds back, probably, after remembering he could have caused severe injury to his poor, gentle ghost-seeing friend), “You can’t drink.”

“It’s not alcohol, dummy. It’s for the aesthetic.”

“Right,” Wonho frowns, doesn’t look convinced, but hey, it’s not like he’s going to rat him out, is he.

It’s a chilly spring day, and there’s a gentle breeze that’s carrying the  _ hope of a new day  _ or whatever bullshit positive motto he’s sure Kihyun’s going to quip when they’re back in the house. From the corner of his eye, he sees Wonho shiver slightly.

“You know, when we get to design our costumes, and we're super heroes and all that, you should just choose to go shirtless,” Minhyuk points out. He reaches over and pokes a finger through the multiple holes that Wonho’s slimy appendages had wrecked on his outfit when they had burst out of his skin. Wonho flinches at Minhyuk's touch, slightly ticklish, and Minhyuk wiggles his finger against his skin, just because he's a brat like that. Honestly, this shirt was a goner - although Minhyuk did know a few friends from Before who probably would have been into this ripped tee grunge look. (Before is with a big ol' capital B - to mark how significant his life has changed since the Academy discovered him, a mess of a fourteen year old teen about to be institutionalised, screaming about how he can _see_ ghosts. He doesn't want to talk about it, in fact, has built a giant cement wall to keep the thoughts out.)

Minhyuk continues, satisfied with prodding Wonho through his holey shirt, “I know this place is rich, but they probably have a clothing budget to keep to too.”

“I’m not - that would be -” There is a certain amount of satisfaction derived from seeing Wonho’s face turn entirely red as he attempts to rebut Minhyuk’s proposal, not getting more than a few words past each sentence.

It’s only when Wonho has reached the exact shade of the cherry tomatoes that they had for breakfast this morning, his face heating up so badly he can almost see the steam spiraling off, that Minhyuk laughs, and clasps Wonho on the back. Feels the solidity of his presence, so very different from the whispers of spirits that trial behind him endlessly (he shakes off the thought), “Anyway, don’t worry. We’ll figure this out together. That’s what this weird school is for, isn’t it?”

Pleased with Wonho's small smile in response, Minhyuk winks.  “Come on, let’s go see if we can do this to Kihyun, I wonder if the loser can teleport away before he hits the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: ben is my bb in umbrella academy, and so is klaus - but i'm sure they're everyone's babies
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo) to nerd out about these umbrella losers, yay!


End file.
